Prude Turned Porn Star
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella Swan is a 22 college prude. One night, a stranger asks her for help. And that green-eyed stranger asks Bella to be his porn partner. "You mind posing nude with me?" Hilarity ensues! Bella's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm going crazy. The more songs I listen to, the more ideas I receive. This new story came from the song _Kiss Me Thru The Phone _by Soulja Boy ft. Sammie. Amazing song and after billions of times replaying it, I was gifted with this idea. Have fun! Thanks to Tanya for editing this : )

**Beta Note: **Wow well, it's certainly something else! The plot is so original, and the writing style is almost flawless ^^" Read and review darlins~ If you don't, I'll find you and kill your whilst you're sleeping...*laughs evilly* Only kidding ^.~ But seriously, review if you read, if you know what's good for you~Cheers*~!

**Summary: **Bella Swan is a 22 college prude. One night, a stranger asks her for help. And that green-eyed stranger asks Bella to be his porn partner. "You mind posing nude with me?" Hilarity ensues! Bella's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight. _

**Chapter 1: On the Road to Insanity**

"It is said that all great lovers are articulate, and verbal seduction is the surest road to actual seduction. Quoted by Marya Mannes. Now, what do you all think about that?" my college professor asked the class. There was no response. It was clear that nobody was listening to what he was saying though. "Anybody?" he tried again. Sighing, I rose my hand. "Ah, yes, Miss Swan?"

"Well, for one, verbal seduction and physical seduction are two different things. But words have larger meanings than the touch itself. So I suppose verbal seduction is the way to physical, but there'd have to be a lot of effort put into it," I said. Professor O'Connor smiled and nodded his head.

"Exactly that! Did you all hear what Miss Swan said? To seduce a man or a woman verbally, the words must be put together in a proper manner. That means things like pick-up lines and such are not acceptable," he said, staring at some student at the back. He looked to the clock and then quickly went to the board to write out assignment down. "Next Thursday, I'd like you all to write a paper on the difference between verbal and physical. Use examples, elaborate, and make it neat." He coughed and added, "Mr. Pennington, that'd be going out to you."

People laughed and packed their bags. Sighing, I started to pack my things into my handbag. One of my friends from class, Angela Webber, came down to my desk and sighed as well.

"I'm curious. You're still a virgin yet you know a lot about seduction and well. . .sex. What's your secret?" she asked playfully. I rolled my eyes to her and walked out of class with her.

"There is no secret except for paying attention. And I'd rather be a virgin that some. . .sexual deviant." I shivered and shook my head. "I mean, I don't understand what's so good about sex ―" Angela did a small shriek and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Bella, have you been driven to the brink of insanity? You can't go around saying things like that. You're twenty-two and _still _a virgin. And most people here already lost their virginity and love sex. Do you want to be the laughing stock?!" I stared incredulously at her. Outburst much?

She breathed deeply and calmed down. "You done?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, you know, I'm proud to be a virgin. I don't need sex to fill my life. I'm perfectly fine on my own without it. So just leave the topic be, Ang," I said. Reluctantly, she nodded and hugged me before going to her classes. And I went to my own class. Discussion over.

* * *

Nobody but myself knew the reason as to why I was a virgin. They all suspected that I stayed pure because I got disgusted at the idea of something being stuck inside of me for a period of time. Well, that was kind of true, but it was that I couldn't be bothered to give myself up to someone that a) didn't truly love me, b) only saw me because of my looks or c) was too preppy, annoying and somebody I didn't want to stick with for a couple of years.

I sighed as I walked down the road to my shabby apartment. It was such a pity that I couldn't even afford to buy a new car. I really needed to make some money.

I yawned and pulled out my keys, almost reaching the main lobby. _Almost _being the key word.

Someone had abruptly pulled me by the shoulders and covered my mouth, not allowing me to scream. Panic rushed through my veins and I tried to remember what to do in a situation like this.

One of my legs swung around and kicked whoever was holding me, in the shin. The male cursed and pushed me up against the wall.

Tears formed as I thought I was about to get raped or mugged. I sniffled and tried to keep in the unbearable sobs down my throat  
as the male removed his hands from me.

With blurry eyes, I stared at the predator. My breath hitched and I found myself not able to look away. There was something different about him. The intensity of his eyes; it was as if they told a story. And I was willing to listen.

This man poured out pure beauty all the way from his bones. He had messy hair that was a bit long, but still boyish looking. And it was the most unusual shade. In the dim light, it looked like a dark brown, but squinting, I could see the copper thrown into it. I guess it was bronze or something. He had soft white skin that was flushed pink at the cheekbones. His skin seemed soft, and I was left wanting to run my hand over his cheek. I shook my head and continued to look at him.

He had plump pink lips that he ran his tongue over. Over and over again. Like it was a reaction when he was nervous. And when I reached his eyes, I could feel the crease of my eyebrows as I tried to get intensely close to just stare. They were a creepy shade of green. Really bright, you could never miss them.

"Um. . .what the hell are you doing?" he asked in a cool voice.

I reeled back and stared at him with confusion. "What the hell are _you _doing, might I ask?" I shot back at him. He nipped at his bottom lip and scratched at his head. "Yeah, uh-huh, thought so, buddy," I said, smugly.

"You were about to die."

What the hell did he just say? "I beg your pardon?"

"What?" he said, clearly annoyed, "you didn't hear me?" I shook my head and he sighed. "I said, you were about to die." I could feel my cheeks tint red from anger. Who was he to determine when or when I wasn't going to die. He saw my expression and continued the story. Good. "There were some guys that were following you. So I felt, if I took a snap at you first, they'd let you be. I was right." He smiled, one side pulling up higher than the other. Normally, I'd find that smile totally unattractive and awkward, but oh, I could feel my soul fly right from my body and up into the heavens. It was beautiful.

"Oh," I whispered to myself.

"A thank you, would be nice, you know," he jokingly said.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you for saving my life," I said, smiling. He laughed and flexed semi-muscular arms.

"It's what I do. I like saving gorgeous girls. It gets me a reward after," he laughed again and ran a hand through his tresses. I stared at his care-freeness. I kind of wished I could live like that. Not really caring if there was a problem, just living life at whatever angle it threw at me.

It took me a minute to catch what he just said. Gorgeous. I scoffed. "It must be your first time then," I said to him. His eyes laced with confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"I am no where near gorgeous. So screw the reward, go home. Thanks again." I turned to walk away, but his large hand grabbed a hold of my small one. I stared at our joined hands, feeling the heat radiating off of him. I felt fuzzy inside.

"You don't see yourself clearly. But anyways, no kisses?" He pouted, sticking out his lower lip. I shook my head and stared into his large eyes.

The mystery man let go of my hand and shrugged, walking away. "Wait!" I called out before he left me. He turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "When. . .when will I see you again?" Mystery Boy smirked.

"You like me," he clarified. I blushed and bit at my lip.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you like me. Pretty Girl likes me! Pretty Girl likes me!" he chanted, running around my shaking and embarrassed form.

"Shut. Up. I do not like you," I gritted through my teeth. He stopped in his tracks and leaned down to my face, his lips an inch away from mine.

"Say it then," his sweet breath fanned my face. "Go on ahead and say to my face that you don't like me. Can you do that? Look me in the eyes and not lie?" he asked. Fuck. It was like he knew me too well. And we were standing right in the light now, so he could see my blush if I lied. I was doomed. But I took the risk. I lied.

"I don't like you," I said softly, staring into his irises. He looked down to my soul and I suppose was satisfied with what he saw. I praised the fact that I didn't blush once. He pulled away and smiled.

"I believe you," he said.

"Good."

"As to when we'll meet again? Hm. . .have you ever watched porn?" My jaw dropped and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Search in the name Drawde Nelluc. Then, you'll be able to see me." He grinned, tooth and all before walking back into the dark alley. I was _still _staring after him. "Oh!" he shouted, turning back, "and I have to hand it to you, if I ever needed a sex partner, I'd totally want you."

Then he was gone.

And I was soon on my way to re-search about Drawde Nelluc, the possibly porn star.

* * *

**A/N: **Several reasons as to why I didn't want AHEM's real name out there, will be clarified in the next chapter. I'm clearly having fun because I finished this chapter at 1:52 am. Yeah, it's my little sweetheart so treat it nice. Ya'll know I'm a review whore, so leave me and my sweet-heart some lovin'. As for you crazy readers, or to whoever has guts to read bad writing (.) updates for this story will be on Sundays ONLY. I have too much to juggle, so yeah, this will be updated Sundays~ Thanks again to Tanya for cleaning it all up :D

---Edward's Necrophiliac---


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apologize for the lack of chapters! I was grounded from the computer, and my new beta took FOREVER to finish editing. I'll get the late chapter in by tomorrow, so no worries. Anyways, cool, so people liked it. I was real shocked though, when I found out that this story was already put into a C2. Thanks for that~ Made me jump for joy. And look at all the feedback I received. WOW. Never knew that the cute virgins were loved _that _much. We learn something new each day, eh? Thanks again to the darling Kayla for editing. Enjoy your read :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

**Chapter 2: Drawde Nelluc**

Beyond ridiculous. I was sitting in front of my crappy laptop, my fingers grazing the keyboard. I was seriously going to search him up, wasn't I? I took a quick peek at the time and cursed it. 2:43 in the morning and yet I still couldn't be bothered to search this guy up.

Taking a deep breath, I furiously typed down the name, not giving a crap if there were any typos or not. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the results. After a fair amount of time, I opened my eyelids slowly and almost screamed from what I saw.

Three pictures. And millions of articles. But I couldn't take my eyes off from those pictures. One of was, possibly him thrusting into a woman from behind, the last was the same woman straddling his legs, and the middle was a profile picture. I licked my lips in desire as I stared at it. So hot. . .

His bright green eyes and his cheshire grin. I shook my head and began to scan the articles. I found a promising one and clicked on it, the page loading. It soon loaded, and gave me all the information on Drawde Nelluc I could ever want.

_Drawde Nelluc -- Sexiest Man Alive!  
Age: 25  
Occupation: Porn star_

Hobbies: Picking up the fortunate ladies, charming them and having sex with them like never before.  
This sexy man has been on mostly everbody's mind since he shot up from his big break. Most industries thought he was a little too young to get into that, but the minute he showed what he had, WOW! Sign me up for my trial!

Drawde Nelluc knows from the missionary position right to the Suspended Mastery! And I even had to look up what it was!

Suspended Mastery?

_I interviewed some women that he was with and these were their views:_

Louise -- He has nothing but an exciting cock! And he doesn't even need that to get me to orgasm : D

Sherrie -- Good, Lord, that man could seduce you, make you feel special, even buy you dinner and at the end of the night, you can't even remember he's a porn star. You're too busy reminiscing on the mind-blowing orgasm he gave you.

Reina -- Sexy. Hot. Charming. Everything you always wanted.

Tanya D. -- His cock could do his thinking for him, and yet, I still wouldn't care.

As to the very last comment, by Tanya D, we received some very interesting news on her. Stay tuned till next week for that exciting story!

Signing off,  
Mary-Ann.

I was in shock. I was astonished. He was a porn star. And he had done it with women, and probably had millions of diseases. The shock slowly turned into sadness. He saved my life and when he grasped my hand, I felt so good inside. But seeing that he was with so many women, it probably came natural for him to grab their hand. I glared at the screen, slammed it shut and got under the covers.

This was ridiculous. Out of my league.

And there I vowed to never get myself involved with Drawde Nelluc ever again.

* * *

For the next week, I sulked. I felt like something apart of me was missing. Or that whatever I was doing, I shouldn't be occupying myself with it and think of something else. But I strictly forbid myself from thinking about that man whore.

It was Friday today though, and maybe I could go out. Treat myself to dinner, watch a movie or something. I just couldn't take this longing feeling any more.

And it was funny because as soon as the word, man whore, entered my mind, I was pulled my shoulders and a warm, big hand was clamped over my mouth. My nails tried to dig into the hand to cause whoever was holding me, pain.

I was then shoved against the wall and my eyes connected with green apple eyes. My breath hitched and I mercifully tried to escape. Anything but this, I begged. Getting run over, anything. . .

"You didn't call me," he demanded in a quiet tone. My face scrunched with anger. What the hell? I decided to play it cool, other than getting more frustrated than normal.

"I wasn't obliged to. So, if you'll kindly let me go ―" He interrupted me.

"No! I need a favour. Please. . .?" His sweet breath fanned my face, and I soon felt my eyes droop, my head breathing in that minty, fresh-crisp clothes scent.

"What do you need?" I said in a groggy voice, still entranced.

"Serious?! You'll help me out?" I nodded. "Well. . .You mind posing nude with me?" I snapped back to reality and stared at him with shock. It was silent between us. I think he was pretty smart as to not saying much more to that little question, because if not I would've asked him if he escaped the asylum.

And then I started to laugh. This guy wasn't serious. So I questioned his sanity. "You're not serious, are you?" I continued laughing.

But he didn't. My laughter died down and then I knew he was dead serious. He wanted to film porn with me. For the love of God. . .

"Please, I need a partner. And. . .I didn't really want anyone else. So then I remembered you and I just couldn't resist. You were just so beautiful and perfect and. . .please?" I listened to him rant. He couldn't resist? I myself couldn't resist. His eyes were pleading and for a fraction of a second, I imagined those eyes staring down at me as he pounded relentlessly into my heaty core. Staring at me with pure lust.

Virginity or not, I didn't stand a chance against his sweet words or glorious face. "Fine," I said courtly. His eyes perked up.

"Really?! You'll do it?" I nodded. His arms pulled me into an embrace and I cautiously sniffed his mouth-watering scent. "Seriously, Pretty Girl, you have no clue how much of a help you're being to me." His features then calmed and a mask of serene covered his face.

His warm hands traveled to my wrists and held them into a vice grip. "You will not regret this, that, I promise you."

All I could do was nod. The wall that took me two decades and a couple of years to build, was slowly beginning to crumble. This was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be here, practically selling my body and soul to this person that I didn't even know. Yet it felt right. Well, I thought to myself after a few minutes, if I'm going to hell, may as well enjoy the ride.

That next morning, I had rolled over restlessly. It was Saturday, and I had off. From school and from work. Looking over to my alarm clock to check the time, I then saw that blasted card that would forever changed my life. I guess it was now or never.

I picked it up and reached over to grab my phone in the process. I timidly pressed the buttons and then waited for the line to pick up. My heart was beating frantically.

I, Bella Swan, was now officially in the porn business. That, and yet I was still a virgin.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel in a writing mood. Well, I usually am, but today is different, in a sense. I guess I'm having a good day of sorts. Hm. . .I suppose I can get some one-shots in or update other stories. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts I got for the last chapter. It made me ache to get this in quicker, but a deal's a deal. Remember to give feedback for this one. It makes the world go `round! : D Thanks again to my awesome editor, Kayla~  
---Edward's Necrophiliac---


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ho shit. 50 reviews and it's just two chapters. O.o -Squeals- Yay! You all like it. Awesome~! I was surprised that you all thought it was funny. I guess it was humorous to me in a dark way. Thanks to my lovely editor, Kayla. Even if she never checks her inbox. xD. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight.  
_  
**Chapter 3: It Wasn't Right**

To say that I hadn't known that I was actually getting a tour and starting tomorrow, I suppose it was an understatement. But when Drawde said that before we left for the studio, we could head for breakfast together, my heart fluttered.

I was disgusted with myself. He had been with more women than any man could compare, and yet over one small friendly gesture, I was going to combust.

My hand smoothed over the white dress I had picked out. I wanted to at least look. . . preferable. It reached a little above my knee and was sleeveless, perfect for the warm weather. It was cotton, with an empire waist. It accentuated my breasts and gave off an innocent look. I decided not to wear heels just yet, so white ballet flats would do. With some gold bangles and my hair in loose waves, I grabbed my gold handbag and headed out the door towards the lobby.

My heart began to thud with each step that I got closer to the main entrance. I would do my best to at least look that I somewhat belonged in this business. Even though I was still virgin pure.

I walked out the elevator and then saw him in all of his glory. His hands were in his dark washed jean pockets, and he had on a brown polo that clung to his every muscle. I felt my mouth water as my eyes traveled over his glorious body, to his even better face.

He was calm, serene, and a slight grin played at his luscious lips. I sucked in a deep breath and strode over towards him, shoulders straight and head held high. You can do this. You can do this, I chanted.

When I reached him, his eyes raked my body and I saw a slight darkness creep over his usually bright irises. An unusual but sensual feeling stirred in the pit of my stomach. "Good morning, Bella," he said in a calm voice. I smiled to him.

"Hello, Drawde. Thanks so much for taking me to breakfast."_ No need to seem a bit overly-happy, Swan,_ I chided. He chuckled and slipped a hand over my waist, drawing me near him.

"I owe you big time, after what you've agreed to," he said. My grin faltered. That set me off, for some reason. As much as I wanted to do this because I now realized I just couldn't stop him from entering my life any longer, it felt. . .wrong. I was selling my body off to someone I didn't even know. After all those years that I had stayed abstinent, those walls were going to slowly fall in less than a week. _It's worth it,_ I told myself, _so worth it_.

"Trust me, it'll be fun. There are a lot of really kind hearted people there. Like, Emmett," Drawde said as he took a sip of his water. I cut my ham and cheese omelet and plopped a piece in my mouth.

"Who's Emmett?" I asked.

"My brother." I choked on my food. His brother?! Was his whole family in the pornography business? Drawde reached over and patted my back. "There, there," he said, "It'll be okay." I looked at him with wide, crazy eyes.

"Your brother is a pornography star?" I asked, incredulously. He nodded.

"My best friend, Jasper, too. But shhh, I didn't tell you this." I shook my head and tried to contemplate it all. So far, I had learned that he was loved by Playboy Bunnies around the world, he walked on the red carpet to the Playboy Mansion on more one occasion. I learned that he was adopted after his parents passed away when he was ten years old. Every second, I was learning something new about this man.

"Though, you never really did answer my question, in the car," I clarified. Drawde has this sleek silver Volvo that, to be honest, the minute I saw it, I knew that only Drawde could make soccer-mom cars look sexy. "Why do you want me to do this for you? And me, of all people."

Drawde looked down and bit his lip. He then looked up from his lashes and took my small hand in his large, warm one. "Bella, the truth is, my main partner turned on me. Her name was Tanya Denali and I had spent a night with her. She was clearly the best I ever had and I asked if she wanted to be my 'partner in crime.' She was the only one I'd shoot with for months. Never any one else.

"But seeing fit as to how she kept getting all this cosmetic surgery to enhance her breasts and other assets, the industry didn't want her. She was plastic and there was nothing natural, nothing sweet about the way she felt or looked. She was fired, and ever since then, I've been shooting with women that I can hardly cope with.

"And then I met you. I was just taking a small walk and then I saw how pure and innocent you seemed. Your beauty is so natural, it's amazing. One of the most beautiful women I've ever met, Bella. I can tell that you're going to become someone so special towards me. You've already claimed a place in this stone heart." He reached a free hand and placed it over his beating heart.

I could feel the lump rise in my throat. I heard speeches made about me, but nothing, _nothing_, could compare to the one Drawde had just said. Tears brimmed my eyes and I laughed to stop myself from crying. "I'm a softie," I whispered.

My eyes roamed over to our joined hands. I stared. Could Drawde and I really become best friends? My heart said that we could.

There was everything a friendship needed; honesty, fun, and friendly love? His hand tightened around mine. Yes. There surely was friendly love.

I looked up and smiled, watching as one side of his mouth pulled, creating that uneven smile that I really loved.

"Well," he said, breaking me from my trance. "Shall we?" I nodded and stood, reaching for my wallet."I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I can't allow you to do that though," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"And why not?" I asked. "I'm capable of paying." He shook his head.

"It's not that. But why should you pay? I invited you," he said.

"But--" He shook his head once more and left a forty. He grabbed my hand again.

"Let's roll."

++

I was nervous. Paranoia got the better of me and suddenly I felt a little over-dressed. But then I remembered that I was wearing white, so I felt exposed. And then I felt fat for eating this morning. That my breast size was too small and that my ass probably just disappeared, leaving me assless.

We pulled into a parking lot, and then I got a glimpse of the whole building. I looked at the industry named and chuckled under my breath. So basic, 'Porn & Co.'

I watched as two tall blonds sashayed their way into the building, laughing and smiling. They had an hour-glass figure and they were wearing those death traps people call heels. _Shit.  
_  
"Feeling a bit insecure there, Bella?" Drawde mocked. I turned to glare, but nodded reluctantly.

His eyes were filled with shock. "Why?" he asked.

"Because. . .They have model bodies. I'm slim, but not toned. I'm not --" For the second time today, Drawde silenced me. His thumb pressed down onto my bottom lip and his palm curved around my chin.

"You think too low of yourself. Now, repeat after me, 'I am a beautiful person.' If you don't, I'll do things to your body you never thought possible." My eyes widened and my breathing had sped up.

"I am a beautiful person," I said in a husky voice. He smiled, clearly basking that he won. He then got out of the car, and I only had a certain amount of seconds to regain control over my breathing.

He came over to my side and helped me out, grasping my clammy hand in his strong, sure one. He steered me into the building and held the door for me. He showed me the basics of the first floor.

I met the secretary, Mackenzie. She seemed fairly nice, but then again, I was around the most gorgeous man. So I guess it was a loose loose situation. She didn't get the man and yet she'd still have to be nice when really, she was probably wishing to tackle me, rip my throat out and get bloodhounds to tear the remains.

We then went upstairs, to the third floor. It was where the director was working. Drawde had explained to me that the director would have to see what I was made of. And if I did well, I'd just have to sign a contract and voila! I was in the business.

It was weird. Like I was signing my life goodbye. Or my virginity, for that matter.

"But. . .why do I have to show anyone anything?" I had asked for the billionth time. He rolled his eyes and brought me to a large room with costumes, couches and a washroom in the far right. It was big and spacious, and relatively clean.

"Because, I explained this. How do you expect to get this part if nobody is seeing anything from you?" Rhetorical. I stayed quiet and watched as he walked gracefully to the bathroom, and emerged seconds later in only a white robe.

". . .What's that?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"Oh, just go get changed. Take off your clothes and slip on the robe." The colour from my face must've drained because Drawde was suddenly grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a bit. "Hey, it's alright. I mean, everyone practically prances around naked. So it's cool." I nodded, uneasy and walked to the washroom. What had I gotten myself into now?

To say that the director and everyone on the set was nice, was actually the truth. I thought some fifty-year-old perverted man was going to shoot Drawde and I going at it, but no. A pretty, thirty-seven woman was the director. Karen, was her name. She talked me through it. That there was no reason to be nervous because the minute I got up there, it was my time. That camera was for one face only. Mine.

I liked where she headed with the conversation. She said, for now, Drawde wouldn't have to penetrate anything. It was just grinding and the sounds to see how well I was with this. I hadn't told anyone about my virginity. And I didn't plan on to, either.

So now I was lying in neon pink panties and bra, along with black bow-tie heels and black stripped knee high socks. It was comfy, to be honest. And the bed was soft too.

Drawde crawled over me, naked and smiled down at me. I refused to look. . .down there. . .

"Hey, there," he said in a playful tone. I giggled quietly.

"Hi."

"How's it going?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Alright, from this point of view." SCORE. Seductive Bella: 1 Pathetic Bella: 0.

He chuckled and then looked over to his right. Karen started speaking.

"Okay, so I just want some moans, groans and the occasional caveman from you Drawde. Bella, just act like this is the best thing that has ever happened to you." Karen ran back behind the camera. "Go!"

Drawde dipped his lips across my collar bone, making me buck my hips in return. His tongue dragged down towards my nipple, sucking on it from behind the fabric. I squeaked and bit my lip.

My hands found his hips and with courage, I began moving them into me at a reasonable pace. I could feel his long length poke the inside of my leg. I didn't dare look down.

"Ugh. . .," I moaned, "Right there. . .yeah. . ." I could feel a stirring in the pit of my stomach and I had an uncontrollable urge to beg for more of this delicious friction.

And right when I was about to get it, I heard it. "CUT," Karen yelled. I looked over with horrified eyes. I must've done something terribly wrong for her to stop us to quickly.

She ran over to us and stared down with gleeful eyes. "That was AMAZING. Sweet mother, I almost came in my pants. You two looked so into it! And not to mention, it was hot, hot, hot! Bella," she grabbed my hands and pulled me up to my knees, "Congratulations. You have the part. Christ, where have you been all my life?"

I shrugged and shyly smiled. Karen squealed and then ran off to go do some other stuff. I chuckled lightly and turned to see Drawde's eyes. They were unusually dark, and he was panting a bit. I question him with a look.

"I'm fine. Just. . .woah. That was really something," he said. I bit my lip and flushed a bright red. He grabbed a towel from under the bed and wrapped it around his waist. "Go change, then we can arrange some stuff," he said. I nodded and watched him go.

My heart sunk. I was expecting one of his thank-yous that meant more that it was supposed to. I expected his eyes to smolder mine they way they usually do. I expected. . .but it didn't happen. Sighing, I got up from the bed and walked away to my dressing room.

Once I was back in my original clothing, I stood in front of Drawde's dressing room. He then came out with a bottle of water and his sunglasses perched on his head. There seemed to me a uneasy look about him. "Let's go," he commanded in a low voice. I jumped and followed him.

It only took a while, to sign the final papers. As I signed each line that needed my signature, my mood kept falling and falling. I was now nothing more than a useful accomodity to him, a toy. I was his partner. Nothing more.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and followed Drawde out to his car. He was silent the whole ride back to my apartment, didn't utter a word. It was getting more and more difficult to keep the tears from spilling.

What was wrong with me? What was wrong with _him_? I thought he'd be happy that I received the part. Not this dark and dominant mood. I was confused, frustrated, upset and not to mention overwhelmed.

Drawde drove up to the apartment lobby and then sat in the car, taking his hands off his steering wheel. I turned over to him, getting ready to utter a goodbye, but my lips soon touched his.

Soft, silky and warm. My hands moved on their own accord. They traveled past his broad shoulders and settled into his hair. He sighed softly as the adrenaline from the kiss died down.

He bit his lip and smiled a small grin. "I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he asked. I could only nod. "See you, then." I nodded once more and then stepped out of his car.

I touched my lips as I walked to the main door. It was an amazing kiss. Astounding. I felt like I just had everything I wanted, with that single peck. I resisted the urge to look back as he drove away.

As my fingers explored my tingly mouth, I thought of one thing.

He must've done that with every other girl he's been.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this is actually turning out a bit angsty. Never fear! The humor and more will return. But I'm an angst-whore so you can't blame me. I guess there is humor but a little bit of sadness all the while. So don't bitch at me about it ^^ Go on and click that little purple-bluish button before even bothering to leave! Thanks to Kayla for editing~

**--Edward's Necrophiliac--**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sweet mother, so many reviews! And crap, we're almost at 100 and that's just for 4 chapters. We're doing good. Alrighty, enjoy this chapter `cause I tried my very hardest to write this impossibly fast. It makes sense xD Thanks to my beta for this chapter, Allison, for cleaning up the messes :) Kayla would murder me if she ever saw this badass shit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight.  
_  
**Chapter 4: The Ringing Alarm  
**

The next day was pure hell. I could visibly see that there was a problem with Drawde. Anytime I brushed against him, threw a smile or even crossed my legs towards him, he'd get completely stiff and just shut down - showing only a tough exterior. It made me angry. It made me want to cry. I didn't know what I did to him, and yet I felt that it was all my fault.

I walked silently next to Mackenzie. She was assigning me my new dressing room. To say that it was large, was an understatement. It was huge. It had a couch, a red bed, a television, a vanity, a walk in closet and a bathroom with one of those circle tubs.

Mackenzie coughed, bringing me back to the real world. "Drawde had requested the best room for you," she said, "And I have to say, this is the best room out of all."

The lump in my throat grew. I was touched by his kindness. "Oh, and he also brought you a closet full of the lingerie you'll be wearing, to preform on set. Your next shoot with him is in thirty, so I suggest you bathe and pick out something. A stylist will come and do your hair and put on some light make up." She said it as if I didn't have an option.

I opted with a, "Thank you, Mackenzie." She nodded and then left the room. I looked around and then started for the closet. I wasn't well known what and what not to wear when it came to lingerie. But I guess I picked out something worth looking at.

It was a two-piecer. The underwear was black, lacy and had ruffles. When I looked closer, I saw that it had a fishnet design. Then I looked at the bra. It was frilly as it dipped into the 'V', and the black cups were soft, yet made from the same fishnet material.

After taking a shower, I had walked out and quickly put the set on. I grabbed a pair of black heels, not bothering to put them on. I'd probably fall on my face before I even finished my whole attire.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to where I'd get my hair done. I sat in the chair and watched the stylist take pieces, curlthem and then ruffle my hair. She put on a diamond choker, some lip gloss and eyeliner. I was soon done and then I rushed down to studio six.

Drawde was by Karen, watching three people...get off on it. Two women and a man. They were on a plush bed, naked and licking at each other's skin.

The first was a tiny sun-brown woman, with short black hair and brown almond shaped eyes. Her lips were around the man's length, sucking hard. The man was tall, with brown short hair and very lanky. The last was a woman with purplish brown hair, green eyes and white skin. She was moaning loudly as the man pumped three fingers into her wet heat.

I watched in disgust, but as soon as I began thinking about Drawde's fingers, pumping furiously into me, it suddenly became a little too hot.

Swallowing whatever was clogged in my throat, I watched as the small Asian girl rolled her tongue over the head of his cock and as her tiny hand squeezed around the base.

Replacing her with myself, and him with Drawde, I clenched my fists.

What was this? This sudden feeling that drew me towards possession. Biting my lip, I looked over to my right to see Drawde's eyes transfixed by the scene before us. His eyes were dark and his jaw was tight.

My legs moved on their own accord towards him. But I stopped. Why was I feeling a sudden pull towards him? He was just a man. Like the rest of the men in the world. Nothing but a stranger face.

I turned back to the scene and forgot about that stranger face. If this feeling kept up, it'd end up badly. It was there that I put up the boundaries. I knew then that Drawde could have my body for all I cared.

Never my heart.

**

Practice was good. It was just a bit of kissing and small touching. Karen had said that as the days went by, the progression would get a little more erotic. I told her I was fine with that. Just as long as nothing went too fast.

That evening, Drawde was driving me home when he suddenly decided to break silence with me. He coughed lightly and slowed down. "Bella?" he called out to me.

"Yes, Drawde?"

"Are you up for an outing with me?" he asked. The alarm sounded in my head. I should just say no, go home and do what I usually did. But I didn't. I agreed, and didn't bother feeling guilty. It'd all catch up with me sooner or later.

"That'd be nice," I said truthfully. He gave me a dashing smile and drove a bit faster. I looked back to the road and blinked. I didn't find it in me to ask where we were going. To just sit back, relax and wait. But as I just sat there, the alarm never shut off. It kept going, and going and going.

**

"We're here," he announced. I looked up and almost pissed my pants as to where we were.

A strip bar.

"Is this some sick joke?" I asked him, not looking away from the neon signs. Drawde laughed and stepped out of the car, coming over to my side to help me out.

Swallowing the bile in my throat as I stared at this place, I started towards the glass door. I suddenly stopped and peeked in. I could see a female prancing around a pole in little clothing, flaunting her ta-ta's all over the place as men threw bills towards her.

"Uh. . .," I said uncomfortably. "Mind explaining to me what in the world we're doing at a strip bar?"

"You're going to preform."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Whipping around to stare at him, I gave him a look of pure anger. He smirked as he challenged me with his eyes. "Listen here, if you think, for one second that I'm going to do something like that, you need help. Get off the drugs, call someone. Just do something that doesn't involve me with those poles in there," I hissed through clenched teeth. Turning around to walk back to the car, I heard him laugh and run up to me.

"Oh, do calm down. I was merely joking with you," he said as he held my arms. I snorted and looked away from him. "Really," he persisted. "We're only here to meet my brothers and their wives."

Looking back to him, I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I questioned.

"Really."

Lacing his fingers between mine, he pulled me inside and walked directly back stage. I couldn't help it as I watched the women on stage. They were fit, they had no morals, and although it was wrong. . .it seemed right. As if they were made to be on that stage, showing off their slender bodies to the world and to exhibit their talents.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as arms with huge bands of muscle wrapped around my petite frame and squeezed. The wind  
knocked right out of me and if possible, I think my skin turned dark blue from lack of air.

"Emmett!" I heard Drawde shout. "Emmett! Let her go!" The large arms suddenly pulled away from me and I fell to the ground from lack of grace. I looked up and was met with a cute face with dimples and curly back hair. His smile was huge and it was as if their was a twinkle in his pretty blue eyes.

"Hi, there!" he said to me in cheerful voice. I flushed, realizing I was still on the ground. Standing up, I brushed the dirt from my legs and gave him a small grin.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Em, how many times must I tell you? Never go in for the bear hug if you're just meeting them." Drawde sighed, shook his head and wrapped one arm around my waist. "I apologize. My brother can be a bit of goof at times," he said.

A satiny voice from behind us scoffed. "At times? You mean, at _all_ times." Turning my head, I witnessed a woman with blond, model worthy hair and fair skin. She was beautiful, none the less. I couldn't decide what stood out the most; her red, pouty lips or her large, crisp blue eyes. I blinked at her.

"Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett's wife that puts up with him at all costs," Drawde jokingly said. I smiled and stuck my hand out to shake hers.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely.

Rosalie puffed out a large breath of air. "I'm sure it is." _Ice Queen,_ suddenly ran through my head. But it changed as she winked towards me and grinned slightly. I smiled back and turned towards Emmett.

"I second whatever Rose said," he told me with a big smile. I laughed.

"So," Drawde said. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" Emmett shrugged.

"God knows if that tiny pixie is shopping till her ass drops," Rosalie commented from behind us. Emmett laughed.

"You mean hers and Jasper's," he added. A chorus of laughter rang through us four.

"What about Jasper and myself?" said a high voice. We turned around and I was soon met with big hazel eyes and dark, spiky hair. She was tiny compared my five-foot four-inches. Yet the enthusiasm and spunk that radiated off of her was almost as effective as a wrecking ball.

Turning my eyes towards the tall man that stood next to her, I was met with a confused expression. He had shaggy, dirty blond hair and the same blue eyes as Emmett. The confusion soon melted into a calm, serene mask.

"Alice, Jasper, I'd like you to meet my new friend and partner, Bella Swan. This is my other brother, Jasper, and his wife, Alice," Drawde explained. I nodded in understanding and smiled to the both of them.

"Glad I could meet the whole bunch," I said truthfully.

Alice bounced over to me and engulfed me in her stringy arms. "Hi!" she all but screamed at me. "We're going to be great friends!" she said wholeheartedly. I laughed at her stunning introduction.

"I'm willing, so no need to worry about me." She giggled and pulled away from me.

Soon, a couple of three walked into the mix. It was the two women and man from today at the studio. "Cathy! Mirette!" Alice shouted to them. She smiled and walked over. "And Micheal too! Oh, goodness! It's been one too many years!"

The smallest smiled cheekily and laced her hand through the other woman's. "I know, eh? I just returned from Seoul though. Six month trip. Fuck, it was so boring," she sighed.

"What's this? Is this the same Mirette that dwelled on touring to South-Korea for millenniums? The same one that had to have countless threesomes, just to pay for the ticket?" Rosalie asked, incredulously.

Mirette sighed but nodded. "The men there are total douche-dicks. They don't even bother speaking to you if you're a darker shade than them," she said.

"Racist bastards," Cathy added, tsking.

"Cathy, Mirette and Micheal, I'd like you all to meet Bella Swan. She's the newbie in the porn mix," Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him at the base of his head and rolled her eyes.

"This is Cathy Liotine, Mirette Johnson and Micheal Corcoran, Bella. They're all bi-sexual. Cathy and Mirette are an item though, so don't even try tapping her ass. Cathy would bite your toes off," she jokingly said. I laughed nervously and shook my head, reassuring Cathy that she could have Mirette all she wanted.

Emmett then decided to break the silence with something intelligent. "So, he said to us, why are you two here?"

Drawde coughed and then broke out into a huge smile. "What else, dear brother. Watching girls prance around and getting new ideas for sex is what I live for." He laughed.

As he chuckled away, something inside of me had snapped. It was as if it pained me to even know that he was going to look at other women. After all I had done for him. I had given away my body to him and this is how he repaid me? To _still_ look at women and treat me as if there was hardly any connection between us? It was frustrating, confusing and ever more emotional.

Sighing, I decided to keep quiet. It'd make no sense for me to even voice my opinions at this stage of the game.

The alarm rang again.

A game.

That's all it was.

A heart-breaking, tear wrenching, life shattering game. Nothing more.

Pushing it back into my mind and trying to even forget about that stupid noise in the background, I attempted to follow Drawde and the rest of the group out without the dazed face.

We all sat down behind a round table and looked over to the decorated stage as two women performed tricks on the silver poles.

They were wearing nothing but tight bras that accentuated their breasts and thongs. I sighed and began to chew on the inside of my cheek.

I could see Drawde smiling and waving to the ladies on stage. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking down.

What good would it do me if I just continued to watch as he looked at other women and enjoyed himself? Best just put up all the walls now than wait until it's too late.

An elbow jabbed into my left arm and I was brought back to the present life. Looking over, I saw Alice scrutinizing me with a confused gaze.

"You okay?" she mouthed over to me. I set on a tiny grin and nodded.

"I'm fine," I mouthed back.

Breathing, I pushed off the large weight that had formed over time onto my chest.

One thing, I was sure of.

I was okay.

For now.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that felt really good. I mean, I got back to my writing after an insanely large break. I'm back to the writing process and stuff. School is going to end in a month and that means getting back down to schoolwork, unfortunately. I have about...*counts* four or five different projects that need to be done. I'm trying so hard to finish them all so I can get back to writing and relaxing. I still will make some time for this story and my countless others. So remember to leave some reviews for the extra work I did to re-cap you all. Oh, and NOTE! Tuesday, I'll also be updating. An extra tidbit because of my super long break. So tune in :D Thanks again to my lovely beta/best friend, Allison. Hope you had fun reading xD

--Edward's Necrophiliac--


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I appreciate all of the feedback I got for the previous chapter. Now, this the other filler I had promised (even though it's late T_T). Note: There's no sex here. I know! I apologize for lack of, but it's too early in the story and I'm trying to get all the emotions in. And, because I owe Kayla a happy chapter. I promise, the minute we hit chapter six, there's going to be a truck load of smut. I just require reviews for that ;D. Happy reading~ And thank you to Kayla for editing this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight. _

**Chapter 5: Imperfect Night **

"Sorry for bringing you back so late," Drawde said to me as he drove me home that night. It was already one-thirty-three in the morning. I spent the night sitting at a table all alone, drinking myself into an oblivion. I was drunk, I was sad and I was especially tired. All I wanted to do now was to just go home, change into my pajamas and curl up in my bed.

"It's fine. I had fun," I lied. I guess it wasn't a complete lie. I did have fun. Rosalie and Alice taught me how to dance in a group and we even talked about the best positions for sex. I really liked Rosalie and Alice. They were fun to hang around and the best conversations would just pop up with them.

"Me too. We should really get together more often, no?" I nodded and sighed as he pulled up by the lobby of my apartment. He shut off the car and turned to me with a small grin on his face. Cocking an eyebrow, I grabbed my purse and put my hand on the door handle.

"Thanks for the ride and the night out. Um…I guess I'll call you when I come back from school, I don't want you−" His lips covered mine, a way of forcing me to stop speaking. They meshed perfectly with mine and moved in a way that was only fit for us, no one else. As his hands moved to hold my nervous ones, the feeling of completion filled my being and I felt my soul fly from my body.

I didn't want to feel this way every time he kissed me. It disgusted me. They way he made me shudder with want and made my heart melt with one look alone. But what could I do? To just suddenly rip myself away from him and act like nothing even happened? Failure, is what that'd lead to.

As we slowly kissed, I could feel my body take over. My hands moved up to his shoulders to pull him closer to my body and I played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. I broke away from air and I stared into his eyes. It was those _damned _eyes that would bring me back to him each time. Those eyes that told their tale. It was _him _that brought me to the brink of infatuation. There was only one thing left to do.

Enjoy the ride to hell.

**

After Drawde and I departed, I sadly walked back to my home. This was utterly ridiculous, how I was acting. As if it was a high school crush all over again. Pathetic.

Walking into my apartment and throwing my purse to the side, I didn't bother turning on the lights. But as I roamed to my room and fell onto my unmade bed, everything around me suddenly felt so dark. It felt like there was no light anywhere and that darkness would swallow up the whole world.

And then I really lost it. Behind my now closed eyelids, I could see a smudge of bright light. It got brighter and brighter to the point it hurt to look at it right in the eye. The shape of a person formed and slowly but surely, I could make out the features. Strong nose, chiseled jaw and cushiony soft lips. Looking harder, I soon made it out to be Drawde.

Gasping, I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I was alone. I rolled over to my side and walked to my window to look out at late Chicago. Buildings were still open, cars were still on the streets and the stars were out. I looked up and pondered about them.

What where they really there for? Most women thought the stars was either a romantic or suave thing. I didn't. I thought that maybe the stars were in the sky because the full moon was lonely. Or maybe because without them, it'd just be a slight-bright night.

Or maybe it was just that without them, it'd be an imperfect night. Just like how there are days with no clouds; an imperfect cloudless sky. Maybe it was about perfectionism in general.

"On the contrary, I find that stars are in the sky because they tell a story. Each star represents something new and has a different tale that should be told." Whipping my head around, I saw Drawde leaning against my dresser.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked him. He held up some of my English books from class.

"You had left these in my car and I came to return them. But when I was about to leave them by your door, it was open, so I let myself in. I apologize. I'll just leave." He set my books on the dresser and turned for the door.

I made a bee-line for him and grabbed his arm. "No," I protested weakly. "Stay."

He stared into my eyes with passion before sighing reluctantly. "Alright, but just for a few minutes."

**

Those few minutes turned into twenty, thirty, fifty, a whole hour. That whole hour turned into one hour, two, three and even four.

Drawde had spent the whole night with me. And soon when the clock had hit 5:45 am, he fell asleep. Before resting myself, I took a look at his face.

He seemed so peaceful as he slept. His eyelashes were dark against his pale skin that stretched over his acute features, and his lips stood out the most. I could feel myself leaning into his restless body, my head resting against his heart. And just like that, I fell asleep. His heart near mine and that way too perfect night shining through my window.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! I apologize that I wasn't able to get this to you on the Monday I had promised, but I now have eight projects in total and I needed to get them done. It's a four day weekend this week again and yet I'm STILL busy. Though, I'll try and see if I can get another chapter late at night. Oh! And did everybody hear about Daddy's Little Cannibal's death and the drama that came attached to it? I was pretty upset because I was a big fan like everyone else. *Sighs* May her kind soul rest in peace. Well, this week is going to be hectic. I apologize, but please, if you want to blame someone, blame the teachers. Thanks to Kayla (even though she's a HYPOCRITE) for editing : ) REVIEW, KIDS ;D

--_Edward's Necrophiliac--_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, this utterly pissed me off because I had everything written down. And when I tried re-opening the document, the whole file was lost. So I was so pissed off, I took a break from this story. But of course, it wasn't enough to keep me away. So, here I am, a couple weeks late and sick as hell. Furthermore, I present you with the next chapter! Thanks to Microsoft Word (?) for editing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

**Chapter 6 –** **My Heart Stopped Because of You**

I had arrived to classes late, the next morning. My alarm was set off and I took more time than I intended on making my breakfast. Then I took more time off in the shower, and the minute I think about putting on something nice today, I realize I have thirteen minutes to get to my class on time. I ended up wearing dirty jeans and a ragged t-shirt. Backwards.

But I was there in time, which was a plus. And there were no accidents on the way, either. But I did run into some guy, I think his name was Mike, and he didn't stop speaking which got me a bit irritated. I ended up flinging him in the face with my book as I shoved past him. I wasn't sorry.

"You look tired," Angela commented as I plopped down in my seat and began to listen to the lecture up front. I nodded and sighed a breath of relief. "I can't possibly think of anything that has you so flushed. What? Did you meet some hot guy?" she asked, smiling a bit.

I rolled my eyes. "On the contrary," I said, "I ran into a living chatterbox. The only way I was able to make sure he'd leave me alone, was if I hit him. Which I did, of course." Angela giggled and shook her head. I grabbed my book from my bag and began to take down notes as the professor began writing something down on the white board.

"Well, at least he'll steer clear of you. But anyways, I've something to ask you. Ben's hosting this party next week Saturday and there's no doubt I wouldn't want you to come. I'm not sure if you have plans that day, but if you do, I understand." I looked over to her and shrugged.

"Nah, I hardly do much on weekends. What's the theme this time?" She laughed and pushed her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Some cocktail party for his work. The dress code is semi-formal, or so he told me," Angela said. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Silly Ben.

My stomach rumbled as I walked out of my last class for the morning. I sulked as walked past the cafeteria and into the library. I'd have to miss lunch today too, considering I had to cram for some test I had next period.

"Bella?" I heard behind me. I turned around from the seat I had picked a few moments ago, and my eyes met blue. I cocked my head in confusion. Why was Rosalie here?

"Hi, Rosalie. Do you go here too?" She smiled warmly and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Yeah. What a coincidence that I met you here," she said. I smiled and closed my book, tucking it back into my bag. "So… Have you had lunch yet?" I shook my head. "You want to go grab a bite to eat then? I haven't eaten yet either."

"Sure. That'd be great," I said, enthusiastic that I'd actually be able to fit some food in. I stood up and slung my bag over my arm and walked beside Rosalie as we walked out of the library and soon to the parking lot.

Her car was shiny and sleek. A nice, red convertible. "Nice car," I said, a bit jealous that she had a nice car and I didn't even have the excuse of a beat up truck.

"Thanks. Emmett bought it for me as a birthday present last year." We climbed in and Rosalie drove the car out of the lot at a reasonable speed.

It was quiet between myself and Rosalie. But it was a good type of silence. She kind of intimidated me a bit. She was tall and beautiful and she had the personality of a tiger. And I was nothing but a plain Jane. Kind of scary, if you thought about it.

Rosalie pulled up by a large house. My eyes widened as I realized this is where we'd be having lunch. "Wow," I breathed as I stepped out of the car. "Nice house, too." Rosalie laughed and took my arm, hooking it through hers.

"This is Emmett's parents house. I come here for lunch all the time. Esme, the mother hen, makes a mean spaghetti and meatballs," she joked. She began walking towards the door. I tried to keep up. But it was hard, considering I wanted to see the whole place at once.

Rosalie led me through a couple rooms. We soon stopped in a room that looked like the kitchen. My eyes widened as I contemplated that even a quarter of this room was larger than my own room.

"Rosie!" a deep voice yelled. A large body crashed into Rosalie, grabbing her by the waist and holding her high. "I missed you!" Emmett said, smiling like a twelve year old boy.

"I missed you too, Em," Rosalie said, in a more calm manner. Emmett planted one on her lips and she pulled away, a goofy grin plastered on her perfect face.

"Oh, hey! You brought Bella too." Emmett walked over to me and patted my back, a little too hard for my liking. "Hey, Bella, how's it going?"

"Fine, Emmett," I answered in a strained voice. He laughed and walked back to Rosalie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Esme made lunch already. It's on the table. She went to some charity thing, if you're wondering why she's not here," he said. Rosalie nodded and gestured me with her hand to follow her to the table.

There was plenty of food on the table. But I settled for some pasta with butter. As I sat down and dug into the food, a high voice traveled from the other room and into the kitchen.

"Wow, you have such an amazing house!" I could tell it belonged to a female. Well, the female I could now see, considering she walked into the kitchen. With Drawde. Holding his hand.

A lump formed in my throat and my hand clenched the fork in my hand. My eyes zeroed on their hands, their fingers that were weaved together. It should be me holding his hand. Not her.

I looked up to see the girl next to him. She was pretty short, with short brown hair and big eyes, the color of a muddy brown. She kind of resembled me, to be honest. Though, she seemed kind of teenage-ish. She was rocking the whole, 'plaid skirt, button up top with a matching tie,' look. I scrunched my nose. Ew.

Drawde's eyes scanned around the room, landing on me. He cocked his head slightly in confusion. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I was annoyed at him. Maybe more so at myself. It didn't really matter, it wouldn't change the fact that he was still holding her hand.

"Bella," he called in his sexy voice. I clutched the fork harder, my knuckles turning bone white. He walked over to me, smiling. "I didn't expect to see you here, in my home. Are you enjoying lunch?" I nodded, not looking at him. It was silent.

He cleared his throat. "Well… Bella, I'd like you to meet Stacy. I met her while getting some coffee." Of course. You meet her in a nice place, while you meet me by possibly abducting me, twice, and asking me to perform something only whores and sluts shoot on camera. "Stacy, this is Bella. My own personal Playboy Bunny," he joked, laughing. Fucking Stacy laughed too.

I threw my fork onto the table and stalked out of the kitchen. I had enough dignity to predict that I'd probably get lost walking around here, considering I didn't even know where I was going.

"Wait! Bella!" I heard him call behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I reached a room. I slammed the door behind me and looked out the window, hoping to God that he'd leave me alone.

I could feel the tears work their way. I didn't want to cry. It made me feel weak. But how wouldn't I? He basically called me his play toy. Which was all I was to him. I wasn't even his friend.

The door crashed open and a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to meet his eyes. "What?" I snapped, staring him dead straight in the eye.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella," Drawde said. I scoffed. "Really. But I want to keep this relationship as secretive as possible."

"What relationship? All I am to you is a plaything. Something that doesn't have sentiments," I said. He shook his head.

"You're not my little toy. You're more than that to me. Much more. But just try to understand. If Stacy had?"

"Just shut the fuck up about her!" I screamed. "I don't want to have to do anything with her. I don't even like her." It was like a light bulb had went off in his head. Drawde smiled and tightened his hold on me.

"You're jealous."

I scoffed again. "Nice try. I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous of, anyways," I said. That was right. It wasn't like he had slept with her yet.

"Don't lie to me. You're jealous," he tried again. I rolled my eyes. "If you're not jealous, then you wouldn't mind the fact that I kissed her." My face contorted with disgust as he leaned in.

He wasn't. He was not about to kiss me, right after he was with her. "Don't you fucking dare," I sneered. "Stay away from me."

But he didn't. Drawde grabbed my face in his large hands and kissed me passionately. I struggled, trying to resist him and the urge to slap him. His scent completely put me under a spell and the power of his mouth made me want to stay like this forever.

His tongue delved into my mouth and began to play around with my tongue. I curled my toes, drowning in the zeal of the kiss. His lips latched onto my neck, biting and sucking lightly. As I stared at the blank wall behind him, I glared. I'd be damned, if he thought he won this round.

I pushed him back onto the couch that was located on the far back of the wall. He sat down, staring at me in perplexity.

I sucked in a breath of courage and latched my hands onto his belt buckle. "Bella, what??" I was faster though. I had already had my hair pulled back and his dick in my hand, his pants slipping from his hips, ever so slowly.

Staring at him with determination, I took a slow lick. After I could down the taste, I took more of him inside of my mouth. My teeth scraped his length and my hands pumped what I couldn't take inside my mouth.

But then I felt like a sissy. What I couldn't take. I could take it, for all I cared. So I opened my mouth wider, and felt his tip hit the back of my throat.

Drawde was moaning and withering above me, clutching my hair and looking me in the eye as I sucked him off. "Oh fuck, Bella," he'd moan out more than once.

"I am no ones sloppy second," I said, my lips still on his cock. He groaned louder, and began to subconsciously buck his hips. "You hear that?" I cupped his balls with my hand, squeezing hard.

"Mother of fuck!" he screamed. His hand tightened in my hair and a stream of his come shot down my throat. I shut my eyes, trying not to think to hard as I swallowed down the sticky substance.

His lips crashed against mine, pushing me back onto the floor. His hands fondled my breasts through my shirt and I arched my back, begging for more. He ripped open my shirt, licking at my nipples through my bra. "Drawde," I mewled.

My hands clawed at his hair, wanting him closer to me. It was never enough. Even if he had made way under my skin, it still wasn't close enough for me. I needed more.

He kissed his way past the valley of my breasts, down my stomach and to the place where I needed him most. Virgin or not, I needed _some _friction. It was going back on what I made myself believe in. I didn't believe in just doing something half-assed, sex included. Finish what you start.

But this was something that would have to be left unfinished. It was stupid of me, to worry about my virginity so much. But right at the same time, to keep it secret. Because if I didn't, then maybe Drawde wouldn't see anything special in me anymore. To him, I was the sweet, innocent girl who was expanding on her sexual horizons.

I wouldn't be that to him, if I let it all come loose. Who knows if he'd actually stop seeing me, if I did. I'd keep my mouth shut until I couldn't go through with this anymore. It'd hurt, but as long as it was only me being hurt, then it'd be okay.

He moved aside the middle of my panties, and traced my lower lips with his finger. "Fuck, Bella," he said in a husky voice, "You're so wet." I moaned as he pushed his finger against my clit.

"All for you," I groaned, moving my hips against his finger, begging for _something. _He dipped his finger in slowly, and began to move it around. I was worried. Sure, I believed in the 'you're not a virgin no more if you have penile-vaginal contact.' In Western Culture, that was. In some other part of the world, being naked with man for the first time, made you lose your virginity already.

I was in shit.

His finger drove into me a bit deeper, a harder thrust than the last. I threw my head back in pure bliss, wanting this pleasure to never end. "Fuck, you're so tight," he said, leaning down to take my clit into his mouth. He added a finger and thrust them at a reasonable speed.

My head was spinning. I was trying to make sure nothing broke down there, while trying to enjoy this. But pleasure was ruling out the will to have an eye like a hawk.

But as I could feel his tongue press down harder on me, I lost my train of thought. My toes curled and my face scrunched as my body shook. I let out a small scream as I could feel myself drown in the satisfaction.

I lolled my head back, coming down from my high. I panted, trying hard to regain my breath and stop the small twitching fit that was going on with my leg. "Oh…oh, God," I sighed. Drawde chuckled, coming back up to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So, does that mean I'm out of the dog house now?" he joked lightly. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I already had made my point in telling you that I was no one's sloppy seconds. I'm not sure why you did _that, _but I for one liked it," I said. His eyes widened.

"You just, 'liked it,'? Either you're just lying to me that you've had better sex, or you're just being mean by hurting my ego." He rolled over, grabbing me by my waist and grabbing some stray blanket and draping it over us.

"Do calm down," I said, laughing. He kissed me again, and nestled his head against my chest.

I looked down and frowned. Why couldn't it be like this for me everyday? To wake up one morning and look down, seeing the one person that meant everything to me. But I couldn't, because this man was my unobtainable dream.

So I sucked it up, wrapped my arms around him and stayed happy that way.

"Everyone's probably worried," I said, after a period of time. "And I have to get going. My classes are going to start." I patted his chest and he looked up.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I have to make some money," I joked, trying to bring up the mood. Drawde scoffed.

"I can just lend it to you. What's mine is yours, you know?" I shook my head and sat up.

"No, I don't know. I'm not going to take money that's rightfully yours and use it just for me. Even if you're offering," I added as I saw that he was going to say something about that.

I grabbed my clothes and began to put them back on. I tried to fix my hair and applied a light coating of chap stick once I was done. Drawde sighed, standing up and wrapping the blanket around his waist. "If you must," he said, sighing once more.

He walked over to me, holding me close to him. "You know, that day where I had that sudden mood shift, it wasn't a bad thing. Or, so I think about it." I looked at him.

"I'm still pretty confused as to what was going on. I mean, I thought you liked me," I dejected. He held me tighter.

"I do! It was just… I've never had a partner or a _friend," _he said the word 'friend' with honesty thick throughout his voice, "that made me feel like you do. You put me through so much pleasure. And that was foreplay! It was just confusing for me." He shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"You make me feel like a complete different person," I commented. He smiled and patted at my ass.

"You turned me into a complete different person. But that's another story for another time. Don't you need to be somewhere?" he said, smiling. I grinned back and kissed him once more.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later tonight?" He nodded and walked me out the door of…whatever room we were in.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him before I left. That last kiss was a way of saying that he stressed for more, and that he couldn't wait until tonight. Either I was getting better and better at this, or I just felt the exact same thing.

I walked back outside to already see Rosalie in her car, listening to music and reading a magazine. She put her sunglasses on her head. "Oh, hey. I was wondering where you were. But then again, I could kind of tell what was going on between you and Bronzy over there. So I thought better and didn't come find you." I laughed and climbed in the car.

"Classic. Don't worry, I'll spill the details," I said. She sighed happily and turned on the car, peeling out of where she was and onto the road.

"But," I added, "I did suck him." Her eyes widened in disgust but had a bit of a twinkle to them. "All the way," I winked.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy shit, yay for long chapters. That kept me fired up for HOURS. My gift to you lovely readers for putting up with my late updates. Regular updates will starting up again this week, considering that the adrenaline of the project rush is dying down. Again, I only have Word to edit this. My beta has a day off. Please review. They make the world go 'round! Oh! And check out the new story that I wrote. Updates for that will be every Tuesday. So stay tuned!

--Edward's Necrophiliac--


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm happy to see that everyone liked the last chapter. I worked hard, but quick. I'm aiming to get to that specific length of the chapters. So, that's a good thing xD I had a bit of a writers' block near the end, so forgive me for that. Give me one more week and I'll make things more interesting. Thanks to Kayla for editing : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight. _

**Chapter 7 − Sexual Frustrations **

"I'll see you later tonight," Rosalie said as she parked the car. "Emmett's treating us to dinner, so I suspect to see you there." I nodded as I stepped out of the car.

"Bye, Rosalie. Thanks again for lunch." She threw me a smile and headed to her own class, myself as well.

The day passed slow. I did my test, studied for some other things and barely conversed with some of the people in my classes.

I was excited for tonight. I had the excuse of dressing myself better than I was used to. I wanted to impress him.

I basically danced home with a goofy smile on my face. Maybe I was just so happy that I wasn't exactly a prude much. I mean, I got _licked _for crying out loud! Or maybe it was the excitement that was surging through my veins.

When I got home, I practically ran to my bedroom and looked through all of my clothes. My clothes were strewed around everywhere; the floor, on my bed, my lamp. The dressiest thing I picked out was a magenta printed halter dress, that showed enough cleavage that my breasts were popping out. I topped that off with brown strappy heels and a small brown bag.

I used some of the limited make up that I had and even searched my laptop for some nice hair styles. By the time six-forty-five rolled around, the distraction of my homework just wasn't helping.

The door erupted with a knock and I jumped in surprise, my heart accelerating, thinking it was Drawde. I opened the door instantly lit my face. "Hi," I said, trying to hide the awe in my voice.

"Hello, Bella. You look…," he stopped to look me up and down, his eyes darkening as they planted right onto the cleavage that was showing, "…Very nice. Are you going out?"

"Not exactly. I'm a girl, I like to dress up, you know?" Drawde laughed.

"On the contrary, I would have never pegged you for a 'Dress-Up' kind of girl." I shrugged and moved, allowing him inside. He walked over to the couch and smiled, waving me over.

I maneuvered my way to the couch, sitting down gently, staring at his flawless face. "So," I said, my voice strained, "Mind me asking why you showed up here?"

Drawde shrugged. "Well, Emmett's taking the family out to dinner tonight. And I thought it was right to invite you. Esme already thinks of you as family. She adores you," he said. I smiled. I really liked Esme. She was a kind and unselfish person that was nothing but compassionate. "So, I'm here to whisk you off your feet and take you to dinner. What do you say? Will you join me?" he asked, staring at me.

My breath hitched as I stared back. "Yeah, sure," I said, keeping it short. His soft lips broke out into a crooked grin, and I could feel my soul leave my body.

Drawde stood up, holding out his hand to me. I placed my clammy, shaking one into his and gripped it tight, hoisting myself up. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Drawde pulled up to a nice restaurant, called _La Cantina. _I could hear soft music coming from inside the restaurant, calming my jumpy nerves. By the door, stood little Alice Cullen in a black sparkly dress and a mini white fur cardigan. Her hair was in it's original spikes and her make-up was touched up nicely. She waved excitedly as she saw Drawde get out of his car and come to my side.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running to me in her heels and wrapping her arms around me, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Alice," Drawde sighed beside me, "Calm down." Alice unwrapped her arms and went over to Drawde, reaching up to flick his ear.

"Silly brother, you need some spunk in your life. I suggest you get some, before you shrivel up and die as a cold, boring prune." I covered my mouth from laughing.

Drawde sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing Alice by her shoulders lightly. "Shouldn't you be someplace, Ali? Annoying Jasper or something?" Alice laughed.

"Nope. He's on his phone, so I came out here to wait for you two."

"That was very nice of you," Drawde said, "Now leave us be."

Alice rolled her eyes and walked back inside the restaurant, leaving a stressed Drawde and myself in a state of laughter.

"She's so annoying at times," he said, more to himself. He looked at me and his eyes brightened.

"She's funny though," I giggled. He grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant.

Just that action alone made my body perk up, feeling the spark rush through my veins. I gripped his hand a bit tighter, not wanting to let the spark go away. I wanted it to stay between us forever, to be there each time we touched.

He looked down at me, and smiled a lazy smile. I grinned back. He could feel the rush in him too, and that made me happy.

The waitress by the front set her eyes on me first, soon flickering to Drawde. Her blue eyes darkened with lust, and her eyes ran over his body.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I was left in a sour mood. This always happened each time we were together. The women around us would always stare at him like a piece of chocolate, wanting to just eat him up. It hurt. There were women who were more exotic than I was, mind you, I had to admit, when I wanted to, I could be pretty. But no, it wasn't that. It was that those type of women, suited best for him.

He was fun, and wild and mysterious and funny, and the list goes on… But he was everything that a girl could ever want. He could be funny and so sweet out in public, but alone? The compassion that he poured out for you alone could make you fall in love with him. And I was falling for him already. Hard.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Drawde waved a hand in my face, smiling as I came back down from thinking and not paying attention.

"Sorry, what happened?" I looked around and saw Rosalie and Alice sitting across from me. Their spouses on either side of them. "Oh, hey guys," I said sheepishly, embarrassed that they were watching for God knows how long.

"What would you like to drink?" Drawde asked me. I took a quick peek at the menu, ordering just a Coke.

The waitress came back, handing out our drinks. I took a long sip of mine, realizing that all that thinking made me really thirsty.

"Bella, we should hang out some time! How about we go shopping together this week?" Alice asked me, grinning.

"Do we have to? I mean, I don't hate shopping, but it's not my favorite thing to do," I said, hoping she would catch the meaning.

"Yes, we have to. We need to bond some more. And what better way to bond, then to go shopping?"

"Go to lunch – "

"Ah, ah, ah. You have a food court in the mall, we can eat lunch there." Her grin widened, realizing from a mile that she won.

"You're not going to win with Alice," Drawde whispered into my ear. I sighed and nodded to Alice.

"Pick me up whenever." She squealed and clapped, making the table erupt with laughter.

"Well, if that's over, I say we start ordering. I'm _famished_," Emmett said, his nose already in the menu, scanning.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "When aren't you?" she asked.

"Good point."

* * *

Dinner was really fun. I don't think there was a time where I had that much fun eating dinner.

Alice and Rosalie both planned to take me shopping, and we watched as Emmett and Jasper sang a duet together.

It was late, and my feet hurt like hell. Bless God Drawde was driving me home. I don't think I could have lasted another minute standing in these ridiculous heels.

Drawde pulled up to where I lived and turned off the car. He got out and helped me out as well. "Did you have a fun time?" he asked me, looking at me.

I held his hand, walking into the lobby and by the elevator. I smiled. "Yes, I had an excellent time. What about you?" He shrugged. We stepped inside and I pressed my floor, looking back at him.

"I usually go to those things each week, so it's a bit of a repeat. But…there was something different," he commented, cocking his head to the side. We reached my floor, and were now slowly walking to my door.

"Something different?" I watched as he leaned forward, staring at my lips and back to my eyes.

"Yes, something very different. I think it was you." Before I could say anything, his lips soon covered mine. Fireworks, explosions, cheering went off in my head. My lips moved in a needy way, signaling him that I wanted more.

His hands grabbed my hips roughly, as I ran my hands through his hair. My tongue flicked out, rubbing against his bottom lip furiously.

He gripped me harder and sighed as our tongues touched and danced together. "Oh, God, Bella," he murmured. I moaned as his hands ran higher, reaching my breasts and brushing against the side of them. "I need you so bad."

The alarm rang in my head. I'd watched enough movies, read enough books, actually seen it in public, that there was only thing that meant: sex. My heart thudded and flipped.

I pulled away, gasping his he bit me on the side of my neck.

I couldn't do this now. It didn't feel right. Well, it did. I mean, it'd be with the right person, but not the right time. I did and didn't want to stop this.

I hoped for anything. Just a distraction of sorts or something that would leave me enough time to calm down.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. We both froze, and he looked down to his vibrating pocket. He sighed and pulled away from me, answering his phone. Sighing, I put a hand to my heart and tried to gasp in as much air as I could to clear my head.

He spent a good seven minutes on his phone, leaving me more time to search for my keys, check my phone and work out a phone bill in my head.

Drawde looked back to me, his dark eyes raking over my body. He sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized, looking back at me. "One of the actors are sick and I need to file in for them. I'm really sorry."

I shook my head and my hand lightly touched his cheek. "It's fine," I sort of lied, "Go. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and left with one more kiss.

Sighing myself, I walked into my apartment and quickly took off my shoes. I sighed as I felt the cool marble underneath my feet.

I walked over to get myself a glass of wine and sat back down on my couch, closing my eyes and trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

I soon found myself drifting off, still in my clothes and glass of wine still full. I curled up and fell asleep, trying to dream of the scenario if Drawde and I were to actually have sex.

And it was fucking good, fears aside, that is.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't think I'm ready to explain more as to why Bella's afraid of sex. That'll either come in next chapter or the chapter after that. That being said, Drawde has some secrets of his own that he'd like to tell Bella. So tune in for that! As you can tell from the length, I got kind of lazy and couldn't think much. I guess it's the fact that school is ending this Friday! Woohoo! Thanks to Kayla for editing! And thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and all that other cool stuff. Tune in next week for the next chapter : D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well, first of all, I apologize if this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. But I started writing this really late in the week and had to rush this T_T I tried my best though, seeing fit I had little time. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed last chapter! And thanks to Kayla for editing this xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight. _

**Chapter 8 – Name Game**

His hands traveled over my body, making me shiver and arch into his touch. "Oh," I sighed as his hands caressed my breasts, my nipples pebbling. His mouth ducked down and he took a nipple into his mouth, staring back at me as he sucked.

"You taste amazing," he mumbled, nipping his way down my body. My hands pushed against his head, where I needed him most. With just a sweep of his finger, he could feel how wet I was for him. "The things I want to do to you…"

My ringtone sounded off.

_Shit. _

I cracked open my eyes and saw that damned phone, vibrating beside me. I grabbed it and answered it in harsh voice. "Who the hell is calling me at this time?"

There was a small laugh on the other line, and my eyes widened, realizing who it was. "Well, good morning to you too, Bella. I hope your up for hanging out with me today," Alice said in her usual cheery voice.

"Alice, God, sorry. I'm not usually like this, I swear," I said, my voice still groggy from sleep, "Uhm, yeah, sure. What're you up to today?" Alice sighed.

"Well, Jasper is going into the studios today, filing out some things and whatnot. And Rosalie's skipping classes today. Not sure what she's doing, though. C'mon, Bella, let's hang out today, we never do!" Alice pleaded.

It was only Tuesday today, and it was just one day, on top of that. Sighing, I said, "Yeah, sure, Alice. Where do you want me to meet you?"

She squealed on the other line, "In front of _The 900 Shops_, fifteen minutes after eleven. I get off work then."

"Kay, see you then," I said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Bye, Bella, and thanks again!" I slid my phone shut and left it on the counter before preparing breakfast for myself. It was only eight in the morning, so I had a lot of time to kill. I'd probably be able to clean out my closet and do some more cleaning around my place.

I made myself some pancakes and fruit, quickly downing it all with a glass of milk and washing the plate soon after. I couldn't stop checking my phone though, hoping that someone would call me anytime soon.

Cleaning my bathroom, scrubbing the floors and dusting everything off still wasn't enough to make me not think of him. Each time I'd get text or a phone call, my heart would race, hoping that I would find his smooth, velvet voice on the other line.

Luck obviously wasn't with me today.

11:55 rolled around and soon, I was digging out my old _American Eagle _shorts and some navy blue _Abercrombie _tank top that I probably got as a birthday gift last year. It was hot today, and these old clothes still fit me. I'd have to remember to buy some more shorts for the incoming warm weather.

I brushed my teeth for the second time this morning and applied some eyeliner to give my eyes some life, along with some lip gloss and a few sprays of perfume, I was good to go. Slipping on my black flip flops and checking if I had everything, I walked out of my door and down the hall to the elevator.

I looked back to the previous place I was standing with Drawde last night. Blood rushed up to my face and I nipped my lip, trying to stop the unbearable heat that was rushing around inside of me.

The elevator door opened and I walked in with one last glance to that place, hoping that the next time we ended up in that position, I'd be more bold.

I walked down the sidewalk, getting some glances from some men that I hardly paid any mind to. But I guess now I was, and I was seeing the way that men stared at me. It made me feel confident, sexy even. They were staring at _me _because of the way I looked. Not like their staring was bad, but they stared in want, and it made me feel even better about my self. Maybe Drawde would be able to see me that way, some day.

_The 900 Shops _came into view and if possible, I walked faster. I wasn't too happy that I'd be shopping all day, but I was spending it with Alice, who was my friend. Besides Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, I didn't have very many friends. Sure, I had acquaintances, but most of the women I met were too shallow and such gossip whores that I couldn't stand one minute speaking to. None the less, some of them couldn't even hold an intelligent conversation and said, 'like' ever three seconds.

I wasn't standing at the front for long time. Alice's car, which was a really nice yellow canary Porsche, came into view, and out stepped little Alice, dancing her way over to me. "Bella!" she squealed, wrapping her stringy arms around me and holding tight. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hey, Alice. How've you been?" I asked. She linked arms with me and headed inside, staring in amazement as we passed by each store. Alice halted to a stop in front of a perfume and cream store, sniffing as scents of fruits and flowers washed over.

"Good, now. I've been a bit stressed lately with work and everything." She stepped inside the store, closing her eyes and relaxing as the many concoctions worked their magic. "Smells good, eh?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

I kneeled in front of a little stand were many perfumes were. I picked up a cute pink bottle, with a red bow on top and that read 'Emma' in cute block letters. I took off the cap, and took a whiff at the top. It smelled…really good. Like ripe strawberries, mangos, bananas, and a speck of jasmine, all thrown together. I sighed as I put it back.

"Like it?" Alice asked me, looking at the bottle. I nodded and then looked own at the price. My eyes widened and I shook my head, trying to decipherer why a small bottle like _that _would cost almost eighty dollars. "I'll buy it for you," Alice said, reaching for the bottle.

I grabbed her hand and had a vice grip on it. "You are _not _going to buy an eighty something dollar bottle of perfume, Alice. C'mon, you can buy cheap perfume at Dollarama!" I said. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she grabbed a box of the perfume.

"Bella Swan, you'd be damned if you'd one day find me going into Dollarama. I'd only go in there for their cheap ass porn magazines and shitty pictures! Which I wouldn't, because it's crap!" she screeched, starting to cause a scene.

I looked around at the people who were staring, trying to lessen the bright pink that flooded my face. I kept quiet for a bit, letting Alice cool down from her outburst and I even stayed quiet as she bought the perfume, where she soon claimed that she bought it for herself, but 'mistakenly' forgot that she had the same one. So she gave it to me.

As we were heading out of the shop, I couldn't stop thinking about something Alice had said. I stopped in my tracks and furrowed my eyebrows. "But, Alice," I called, "That's what high-speed internet is for, silly."

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Alice, you literally shop till' you drop!" I breathed out, plopping down on one of the food courts chairs. "I have enough clothes to last me the whole entire year!" I said, staring down at the many bags that surrounded me.

Alice giggled. "Silly Bella, that itself doesn't even stand a chance against the many shoes I have. That's nothing compared to my hand bag collection, at the most!" My eyes widened and I scrunched up my nose. I guess one could never have too many shoes.

"Yeah…I'm going to get us some lunch. What do you want?" I asked, picking up my wallet. Alice ran a pale hand through her dark her, sighing and looking around the food court.

"Eh, just a Greek salad and a water. Not that hungry anyways," she shrugged. I nodded and then set off to get our food.

I came back a few minutes later, balancing two trays filled with food on them. Alice sat up and grabbed her water, opening it and almost chugging it in less than three minutes. "Woah there," I said, "Calm down, you're going to make yourself sick."

"Sorry," Alice said, her voice a bit more clearer. "I haven't been feeling very well. My appetite is going whack. Some days I'm hungry, other times I'm not. Today though, I'm just really thirsty."

I opened the lid to my poutine, swishing around the cheese and watching it being drowned in gravy. I speared a fry and plopped one into my mouth. "Maybe you should get Carlisle to check you out, you know? If you haven't been feeling well, it isn't best to just push it off," I suggested.

She nodded and rubbed her temples. "Yeah, you're right. I'd just worry a bunch of people, anyways. Wouldn't want that happening," she claimed. She dug into her salad, keeping it quiet between us. A nice quiet though. Like the silence itself was enough.

Once we were done, we began to go through our bags. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the big _Victoria's Secret _bags. They were filled with designer bras and panties. Which I didn't understand why, because if I wasn't getting any, why would I need to wear nice panties? According to Alice though, a hot piece of man candy could walk into my classroom one day, and I'd be left behind, fucking him against my teachers desk. Thus the reason I needed to throw out my grandma panties and bring in the sexy ones. I'd never understand.

"Hey, Alice?"

She looked up from a pair of heels she was examining. "Yes, Bella?" she answered.

"Um…Has…Tell me about Drawde," I said, trying to place my words properly.

She laughed. "Really? You want the whole deal?" I nodded. "Well, for starters, between you and me, his name isn't something as ridiculous as 'Drawde.' Really, our mother has better taste." My eyes widened.

"S-So it's like a cover up name, maybe?" She nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I guess I can understand. Lots of women like the whole mysterious ordeal. Good looking, mysterious personality and an exotic name like Drawde Nelluc. Well, that and because he wanted at least his name at the most to be private." She shrugged, sipping her water.

"Are you sure you should be telling me this, if he wanted to keep it private?" She shrugged again.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. I mean, I can see that yourself and him are extremely close. Which surprises me that he hasn't told you his real name. But I guess he wanted more time. Oh well." I twisted my hands in my lap, trying to now figure out what his real name was. Josh? No, he didn't really look like a Josh, to me.

"What is his real name then?" I asked. Alice leaned in, a smile on her pretty face.

"Edward."

* * *

**A/N: **You know, I'm just so mean. Really, I am. I was planning for SO much in this chapter. For Bella to tell Alice she was a virgin, some sexy time between Bella and the now known Edward and so, so much more. But alas, my laziness crept upon me and the urge to play some Final Fantasy X. Which I shall now do. Remember to review, even if I'm late. Cause who knows, maybe I'll update later today, or tomorrow, or maybe in a few days? Muahahaha. Thanks to Kayla for editing 8D

By the way: If any of you would like to see exactly what Bella was wearing today, (considering I describe everything poorly), just follow the link to my Polyvore account and you'll see the set there!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: **After getting a lot of PMs and reading some of the reviews, I felt bad so I finally came back to this story with new ideas! It is officially off hiatus and back running! Thanks to everyone for all the great feedback! Glad to see you all love the story! Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read! I present to you, the next chapter of _Prude Turned Porn Star! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight.

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

Nightmares & Interrogations

My eyes were wide and I contemplated what Alice had said. _Edward? Seriously? _I blinked down at my hands and wrung them together, trying to see the relation between his stage name and his real name. I shook my head. It didn't really add up to me. I heard Alice scoff and I turned my eyes back to her.

"Oh, please, Bella. Don't tell me you don't see it!" she said, incredulous. I shook my head sheepishly. "What's Edward's name spelt backwards?"

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

"I see it now," I said as I pieced the two together. She smiled and patted my hand. "Wow, seriously? He has a stage name? Makes him seem a bit drag-queenish, don't you think?" Alice erupted into a fit of giggles and I shrugged.

"Ah, Bella, you make me laugh. I'll be sure to tell Rosalie that when I get home." I looked down to my watch and saw that it was close to four o'clock. Shit. I needed to get home and finish some work for the days to follow. "You have to go," Alice summed up for me as I tried finding a nice way to tell her that I had to leave. I sighed and nodded. "It's alright. I had a great time anyways today. And I'd really love it if we could do this again!"

I smiled and stood up to give her a tight hug. "Thank you, Alice. For everything." She giggled and pulled away.

"Aw, shucks. You're welcome. It's nice to have another great friend around here!" she beamed and I couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

We finally departed, massive bags hanging on our arms. When I got home, I breathed out a breath of air and stroked the red skin of my wrist, peering at the marks of the bag handles. "God, shopping is malicious," I muttered.

Once I had stored everything away neatly, I began working on side notes for a social working speech that I would have to memorize and perform in front of my class on Thursday afternoon. It was another one of my courses that steered away from English. It gave me a chance on expanding my conversational skills and how to communicate with different people on different levels. It was always my dream to give back to kids who suffered from some problems, just like I had when I was very little.

As I wrote down some key important parts, I couldn't help but go back to the memories of that terrible time…

_I'm so glad that Mommy took me to the ice cream parlor! She knew how addicted to ice cream I was at only seven. It was insane, my craving! But Ma just laughed it off and said that if I ever wanted ice cream, she'd be a willing participant to get some with me._

_Today was a nice day. The sun was out, and I was really excited to go see grandma! We barely came to Wisconsin to see her, but there was a special occasion today. It was grandma's fifty-eighth birthday. Granddad is out getting grandma's cake, considering he can't bake to save his life and I was so excited to give grandma my gift!_

_Mommy stops walking and I almost bump into her with my ice cream. "Ma?" I look up to her and tug on the bottom of her white shirt. "Maaaaaa!" I pout because she won't look at me and tell me what's the matter. I look where she looks and see a man in dark clothes staring at us. I whimper and she draws me behind her._

"_What do you want?" she asks him sharply. He smiles and walks a little bit closer to us. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I want to run but I can't leave my mommy here with this scary man. "There's nothing here for you, Jaime. Leave," she says. _

_I realize that we're in an alley way and there's no one around to help. The strange man grabs at my arm and I shriek, my ice cream falling and as well as my tears. "Put her down!" my mom yells. I cry out as I feel his arm tighten around my small arm._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Renee. You've been ignoring me for months. And now that I see you here, you think I'll take up the opportunity to let you get away, yet again? I don't think so," he says to her. I see the tears prick her eyes, but she swallows down her fear and raises her chin._

"_Take me then. But don't you ever dare touch my child like that. I will murder you with my bare hands if you ever try to pull something like that once more." He throws me to the ground and I watch as he pushes my mother up against a wall and begins to kiss her neck._

_She looks at me with sad eyes and I can't help but cry. Why is this happening? Why her? What did she ever do? _

_His disgusting hands snake up her jean skirt and he pulls down her underwear, kicking it away. He pulls the skirt up to her stomach and kicks her legs apart, licking her neck while she cries. _

"_Mommy!" I scream while he thrusts into harshly and begins to pound into her. I run up to him and punch him, kick him, even bite his back; but he pushes me down and doesn't even turn around to deal with me. If I could just distract him, maybe we could get away. I try again and he turns around but still holds my mother._

"_If you don't stop, this'll happen to you as well," he spits as he goes back to thrusting into my mother. _

_I hear her cries and his grunts and I'm so scared. But I can't leave because what if he kills her? I watch her with terrorized eyes and huddle myself against the dumpster that is near. _

_This nightmare will never ever end…_

I'm shaken out of the memory and touch my cheeks, realizing they're wet. I sniff, getting myself together and trying hard not to break down and cry.

I deluded myself into thinking that intimacy with someone you cared about was good, but there was nothing good about it at all. My mother once cared for that man, yet he used her against her will just to get what he wanted in the first place. There was nothing beautiful about sex and touching and kissing. Nothing at all. I couldn't go on believing that there was anymore. That nightmare haunted me wherever I went.

How was I supposed to do this job with Edward, when I was being tortured inside by something that happened years ago, and had grown to become a massive fear of my own? I knew I couldn't do this and go on lying to everyone.

It had to end somewhere.

I got up from my desk and crawled onto my bed, diving under the covers and sobbing into my pillow. I couldn't do this.

I couldn't do this.

This needed to end.

Soon, my cries began to subside and I was forced into a not so blissful, but no so horrendous sleep.

-.-.-

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, still feeling that they were wet and that my pillow was damp. My phone continued to ring. I reached over to the night table and realized it was Edward sending me a text message.

God, what time was it?

I opened up the message and read through it.

_Hey, _it said, _I know we didn't get a chance to talk today, and I know this is really cheesy considering it's by text, but I didn't know if you would be awake that this time._

I checked my phone for the time. It was only midnight. I continued reading.

_I'd really like it if we could go to dinner tomorrow night. I won't be able to call you tomorrow because I'll be busy with some stuff around town, but maybe we could go to dinner for a bit. What do you say? _

Biting my lip, I felt a new wave of tears roll down my cheeks. Not too long ago, I was debating on how to tell him how I couldn't be in this business anymore with him because of personal reasons and that maybe we'd be better off not speaking to one another anymore. But here he was, asking me out to dinner and nothing less and it just made my heart ache.

I'd be lying if I said that there were no feelings for him brewing. I could feel it deep in my pit that I liked him. I thought he was sweet and caring and just a great person to be around. But I also knew that I had lied to him about my nightmares and how insecure I was and that I was a virgin! Dear God, he didn't even know about that!

I didn't know if later tonight would be the last time I'd speak to him, but I knew that I had to come clean about a couple of things. So, I replied with a 'sure', and turned off my phone. I needed a lot of sleep to prepare myself for the coming events.

-.-.-

As I went into class that day with a solemn expression on my face, Angela could immediately detect that something was wrong with me. I plopped down beside her and began to fiddle with my fingers, trying to drown out the sound of the rest of the world around me.

"Bella?" she whispered to me.

I shut my eyes as I willed not to cry for the umpteenth time today.

"Yes, Angela?" I whispered in a shaky voice.

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit… depressed."

I shrugged and gave her a weary smile. "You know, I really couldn't answer you. I think I'm just dealing with way too much on my shoulders now, Ang," I answered truthfully. I saw her nod in understanding in my peripheral vision.

"Do you want to talk about it before class starts? We have a good twenty minutes," she offered. I was thinking about declining, but before I could, the words popped out of my mouth.

"You know what? Yeah. I think I want to talk about this.

So for the rest of the twenty minutes before class started, I gave Angela a brief summary on what had happened the past few weeks and days, why I was so scared of sex and why I was still a virgin. I think she really understood where I was coming from, but I wasn't sure because before she could give her input, class had begun.

After class, Angela said she'd call me after I spoke to Edward at dinner (I told her about that too), and said that we'd both purchase tubs of ice cream and just talk the night away. Of course, I had to make sure that I finished my work before my dinner date, but I was glad that I had someone to come home to and just talk about it all with.

Once I got home, I immediately got started on my work. Edward texted me later at around five that he was coming to pick me up at 7:30pm. so I had time to do my work without a rush and to get ready. After I finished my things, I jumped into the shower and washed my hair thoroughly.

There then struck a problem.

I had so many clothes after my shopping escapade with Alice, that I didn't know what to wear. But I then opted with a cream blouse that had a silk bow tied in the middle and skinny light blue jeans. Then I did the unthinkable.

I pulled out a pair of heels.

Obviously Alice had picked them out, but they went with my outfit so I thought, "Why not?" They were the same color as my blouse and had a little light brown flower by the toe. I paired that with a gold necklace, earrings and a cream clutch. I then proceeded to blow dry my hair and let it rest in loose waves.

By the time 7:25 rolled around, I was a nervous wreck.

What was I supposed to tell him?

_How _could I tell him?

Would he understand?

I didn't have time to answer myself because he had knocked on the door at that precise moment.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, taking all of him in.

He was wearing dark jeans with a dark blue button up and a black jacket was slung over his right arm. In his other hand was a single red rose that he held with confidence. My eyes met his green ones and I could see the happiness and excitement that exuberated from him. "Good evening," he said.

My mouth upturned into a grin as I said, "Hi." I leaned against my doorway and watched him.

He leaned in towards my ear. "You look simply stunning," he whispered. His head turned and he planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. I blushed and ducked my head down, the embarrassed school girl in me taking over. With a finger, he lifted my face back up.

He handed me the rose and I giggled internally. God, I was such a fool.

I grabbed my clutch and jacket, following him out of my apartment.

We held hands as we stood in the elevator, sometimes looking at one another and smiling.

As we were leaving the lobby, he stopped and turned to me. I cocked an eyebrow his way, wondering why he stopped.

Slowly, Edward leaned into me and touched my lips with his. Tingles spread throughout my body as we slowly kissed. It was soft and sweet. And I never wanted to pull away from him. But when we did, I looked into his eyes and realized that what I had to say tonight, he'd somehow understand.

The anxiety fluttered away as we walked out of the lobby, holding hands.

* * *

**A/n: **Alright, alright! So _now _the real shit starts! Next chapter is when she actually tells him stuff and maybe him in return! Ooh, this is just getting good. But I do have to say that I have a lot more in store for this couple. But I really hope this clears up some stuff. And I just realized that I never even gave this a setting! If anyone's curious, it's set in Illinois.

As well, if any of you are wondering what Bella is wearing to her date, you can head on over to my profile and go onto my Flickr account to see. The set was purely made by me and I have to say, that if I had the cash, I'd so buy the entire outfit!

Leave me some love, guys! I'm dying to figure out all your inputs and expectations on said chapter! Till next time, loves!


End file.
